His
by essay girl
Summary: So guys I wrote this because when you lose in a game you must suffer the consequences. Rated M, don't read this if your below 18 (but if you're below 18, I don't care I'm below 18 myself but consider you're warned). Carson and Hughes,always.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to JF.**_

 _ **Warning: mature content**_

 _ **To a friend of mine: I hope you're satisfied by reading this story. And just so you know I'm going to hate both of you forever for pushing me into writing this. Jkxxx**_

 **His**

"Oh God" She moaned clasping her mouth quickly. She was aware that all the servants including them didn't went to their respected room yet. She couldn't believe that they risking their job at times like this when they could clearly arrange a room for themselves but she wouldn't replace among the other things that they've done. Being pushed by her sitting room door was rather exciting.

He thrust into her. In this position she was tighter than when she's lying down. He open her evening clothes and lose her corset so that he can have access to her breast which bounced happily from being released. He run her tongue around her nipple and gently sucked it. She grasped his head at the sensation.

Elsie's moan was getting louder even she put her other hand around her mouth. She was so aroused that she might die from the pleasure Charles giving her. She gasped when he sucked her nipple and nipped it.

Charles movement was getting faster, the sound of their flesh slapping together echoes around her sitting. They were getting closer to their climax when Elsie suddenly heard footsteps going nearer her sitting room.

"Did you locked the door?"she managed to asked in hushed tone which took a great effort to do so.

"I don't know" he rasped as he thrust up again. He can feel the pressure getting nearer.

"Check it then" she commanded in a tight voice.

"How will I do that? Can we finished this first" he pinned her hands by the wall and stopped his movements.

"Someone's coming Charl.." she was silenced by his lips unto her. Charles wrapped his arms around her tightly and turn around to pin her on her door. He quickly check the door knob if it was locked and found out that it was not. He locked it just before the person open it.

"Are you okay Mrs. Hughes? " It was Mrs. Patmore seemingly worried.

She quickly tore her lips from Charles and replied "Yes I am, Thank you Mrs. Patmore" her voice was raspy, she just hope to god the woman didn't noticed it.

They heard her footsteps walked away. Elsie commanded Charles to finish it now. Which he willingly obliged.

He thrust up into her the faster and harder he can do. Elsie put her hands in both of their mouths as to silenced their gasps and moans. They both climaxed together forcing their eyes to close, seeing white light flash through the back of their eyes. Her back arched away from the door, the heel of shoes digging the back of his knee letting out a strangled cry but caught with her hand. Her inner muscle clenched around him causing him to let go with groan that vibrated around her hand.

They opened their eyes and stared tenderly at each others eyes. Charles walked backward and sat on the settee. Both was obviously so exhausted but more alive than they experienced before.

"Next time, we're doing it in a room. I don't think our back will endure it if we do that always" she whispered right at his ear. She was sitting at his lap, arms hanging loosely on his shoulder. She feels like a jelly starting to melt.

"Yes, but what a great fun it was" Charles cuddled her more closely. He felt her breathing slowly and steadily. He leaned away a bit and saw that she's already asleep.

He closed his eyes to, slipping into a dream world. He was awakened by the clock ticking and noted that it was already 12'o'clock which give their time to sleep in their beds and get some more sleep. When he looked at her, she looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her.

He put her clothes back on except her corset. And gathered her up in his arms and walked up to the attic. He knew his back will kill him tomorrow but he enjoyed every moment of it.

He deposited her quietly on her bed, he slipped of her shoes and stockings, he put her things in her chair with her knickers and kissed her goodnight and sweetdreams.

As he walked back in his room. He thought that tomorrow will be the good time to popped the question.

He wanted her to be forever his.

He wanted her and nothing else.

 _ **Hope you liked my first attempt in that part. I didn't wrote this willingly, I just bloody lose on a game and this our deal. I don't have experience at that but I hope your satisfied with it. Please R &R**_


End file.
